survivorfanonpolskafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:AddisonMikkiDra12/Big Brother: Hetman - Odcinek 12 - Przebieg
Plik:Slower.gif PREVIOUSLY ON BIG BROTHER: Parul została nową Głową Domu. Uczestnicy nadal rozmyślali, kto wyrwał deskę klozetową oraz kto nasikał Yuu do łóżka. Jarvis chciał przekonać Parul, aby nominowała Felixa, jednak ostatecznie mu się nie udało. Sojusznicy Cornela odwrócili się przeciwko niemu. Parul nominowała Jarvisa i Sebastiana do ekmisji. TONIGHT: Pee-Gate continues Portia zgromadza wszystkich do salonu, łącznie z Yuu. Mówi, że to co zrobił Yuu oskarżając ją o nasikanie na jego łóżko przechodzi ludzkie pojęcie. Rita jest pod ciągłym ostrzałem... '' 100px Co ci domownicy uwzięli się na mnie? 'A Jarvis wymyśla plan, jak ocalić siebie i Cornela.' 100px Diamond została wylosowana do veto i to chyba jedna z lepszych wiadomości. center|335 px Dzień 17, Noc 100px Nie mam pojęcia, jak ta sperma znalazła się na bokserkach. Byłem pewny ze skończyłem w Jarvisie. Podejrzane. 100px Parul jest strasznie głupia. Nominowała mnie tylko dlatego, że jest zazdrosna o Cornela. Może czas przestać myśleć swoją waginą? 100px POZIOM OHYDZTWA JARVISA mnie przerasta. RZUCIŁ WE MNIE GACIAMI. Z NASIENIEM. Cornel, Jarvis macie mnie dość? Jebać was. Jeśli chodzi o tortury to skoro tak bardzo lubicie się dogłębnie penetrować to zdradzę wam sekret. Pędy bambusa bardzo szybko rosną I nie chcecie, żebym was przywiązała do krzesła, pod którym rosną. Portia śmieje się na głos kiedy Rita została nominowana. Nie może wytrzymać i zaczyna płakać ze śmiechu. Tak bardzo bawi ją fakt, że gdyby nie to, że ta debilka znowu nie oddała głosu, byłaby bezpieczna. Portia wytyka palcami Ritę i mówi, że dostała odpowiednią dla siebie karmę. 100px Omg, I'm crying. *ociera palcami łzy* I bardzo jej tak dobrze, mam nadzieję, że wy widzowie wywalicie ją stąd na zbity pysk i wyślecie w pierwszy samolot do Stolca na zbieranie grzybów, może chociaż tam będzie sławna. Martwi mnie tylko fakt czy przejdzie kontrolę na lotnisku, bo słyszałam, że nie można wnosić plastiku na pokład. Rita odpowiada, że Portia powinna zachować więcej rozsądku i odnosić się z większą kulturą do ludzi, której jej brak. Po czym blond-włosa kobieta zarzuca włosami i odchodzi z miejsca dyskusji. 100px Co ci domownicy uwzięli się na mnie? Nie rozumiem tego, przecież nie robię nikomu krzywdy? A zresztą, w nosie z nimi. Portia to kolejna black bitch girl w tym domu. Mija kilka minut i odbywa się nominacja domu. Cornel z pięcioma głosami został 3rd nominee. Wielki Brat poinformował mieszkańców, że Rita została ukaraną nominacją za ponowne nieoddanie głosu. 100px Co za niewdzięczne suki. Ja im dałem bezpieczeństwo jako Głowa Domu, a oni tak się odwdzięczają. Disgusting. 100px Parul pewnie nie chciała nominować Cornela, więc powiedziała swoim sojusznikom, żeby zagłosowali na niego. Teraz oboje jesteśmy nominowani. Świetnie. Teraz sami musimy walczyć o własne bezpieczeństwo. Plik:Kuchnia - 1.png Plik:Kuchnia - 2.png Kuchnia 100px 100px Felicia przygotowuje sobie kawę w kuchni. Podchodzi do niej Cornel i pyta się czemu zagłosowała na niego. Czuje się zdradzony przez kobietę. On jej wyznał sekret, ze jest seksoholikiem, a ta głosuje na niego, bo myśli penisem. Czeka na wyjaśnienia kobiety. 100px Mam nadzieję, że Felicia znajdzie dobry agrument. Powinna być w tym dobra. We will see about that. Felicia mówi, że jest jej przykro jak zachowuje się wobec Parul. Mówi, że widziała dokładnie co robił z Jarvisem. Jest po prostu zawiedziona, ale nadal lubi Cornela i ma nadzieję, że się zmieni pod tym względem. Dodaje, że nie odpadnie będąc na bloku z takimi wyrzutkami jak Sebastian i Rita. Przeprasza Cornela za tak impulsywną decyzję, po chwili go przytula. 100px Moje serce jest w kawałkach. Tak, Cornel jest seksoholikiem, ale ja nie mogę tolerować takich zachowań. Musi z tym walczyć, jeśli chce zostać w domu. Najlepszym wyjściem dla niego to pozbycie się bodźca, który nasila jego niepohamowane pragnienia. Może w końcu przejrzy na oczy. Dzień 18 Rano w salonie odbywa się czwarte losowanie do veto. Diamond po raz kolejny będzie brać udział w zadaniu. 100px Znowu zostałam wybrana do veto. Przypadek? Szczęście? A może to ja jestem imposterem? Niestety, nie mogę wam tego zdradzić, bo produkcja zabrania takich rzeczy. Plik:Sypialnia.png Sypialnia 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Byłam zaskoczona głosem Portii. Może Rita zachowuje się jak suka, ale nadal jest w naszym sojuszu! To wszystko sypie się jak domek z kart. Chcę zapytać dziewczyny o poradę. Diamond rozmawia w sypialni z Portią i Tsunami o Black Girls Alliance. Kobieta nie wie co ma zrobić w razie wygrania veto. Przyznaje szczerze, że jest zaskoczona głosem Portii. Rita ostatnio zachowuje się nieelegancko, ale w końcu mają sojusz i kobieta nigdy nie oddała na nie głosu. Pyta o co chodzi i jaki mają plan oraz jeśli wygra veto to czy ma go użyć. 100px W razie wygrania veto nie wiem co mam zrobić. Jeśli uratuję Rite to wtedy mogę narazić się Portii i Tsunami, a jeśli jej nie uratuję to na pewno będzie na mnie wściekła. Znajduję się między błotem a mokradłem. Może po prostu to thrownę? Diamond chce poradzić się kobiet i prosi Tsunami, by wywróżyła jej, jakie Rita ma zamiary. W tym celu do sypialni wciąga zdezorientowaną Rite, która pyta o co chodzi. Diamond odpowiada, że to zebranie sojuszowe. Uśmiecha się i wyprasza Rite z pokoju, a następnie pyta Tsunami co zobaczyła w swojej wizji. Tsunami mówi, że niestety, ale tym razem nie miała żadnej wizji. Mówi, że widocznie RIta nie wygra żadnego zadania i nie będzie w stanie zrealizować żadnych planów, bo nikt jej nie będzie słuchał. Kobieta mówi, że w takim razie powinny czuć się bezpieczne. 100px Wierzę w te wizje Tsunami, bo po co miałaby to zmyślać? Może ona jest jakimś medium? Sama czasami czuję, że dostałam jakiś wyjątkowy dar od Boga. Na przykład moje piersi mają nienaturalny rozmiar. Albo moje wargi sromowe mają purpurowy kolor. Te nasze anomalie sprawiają, że jesteśmy jedyni w swoim rodzaju. Tsunami mówi, że jej zdaniem Rita wybrała stronę - i nie jest to strona ich sojuszu. Mówi, że nie ma sensu jej pomagać, jeżeli ona nie chce pomóc im i tak jak mówiła Portia - próbowała założyć sojusz aby wyeliminować Tsunami. 100px Kiedy dowiedziałam się, że Rita próbuje założyć sojusz przeciwko mnie... moje serce pękło. Traktowałam ją jak moją młodszą siostrę, a ona tak podle chciała mnie wyeliminować. Nie spodziewałam się takiej zdrady, zwłaszcza po osobie, którą broniłam przed rasistką Dalią. Portia mówi Diamond że nie ma już miejsca dla Rity w tym sojuszu i odchodzi bez słowa. 100px Kocham Diamond. Kocham ją jak własną siostrę, ale to co ta dziewczyna odpierdala przechodzi ludzkie pojęcie. Czy ona jest serio taką naiwną cipą i nie dociera do niej że Rita jest już dla nas śmieciem? Nie będę tego już komentować, bo szkoda strzępić ryja. 100px Rita to dla mnie zagadka. Nie wiem, w co ona pogrywa, ale nie podoba mi się to. Mogłaby odpaść, bo jeżeli zostanie rozdzielona z Sebastainem to na pewno nic jej nie zrobi ten damski bokser. Liczę na to, że nie wróci do niego po programie. Plik:Lounge - 1.png Plik:Lounge - 2.png Lounge Room 100px 100px 100px Diamond została wylosowana do veto i to chyba jedna z lepszych wiadomości. Jeżeli postanowi mnie uratować, to będę bezpieczny, a na dodatek Parul zapewne nominuje Yuu, a więc szansa, że ja i Cornel przetrwamy ten tydzień są coraz większe. Jarvis ucieszył się, gdy zobaczył, że Diamond została wylosowana do veto. Ma nadzieję, że kobieta go uratuje, ponieważ posiadają wspólną więź i naprawdę świetnie z nią się rozmawia. Mężczyzna podszedł do niej i zapytał się, czy jest jakaś szansa, żeby użyła na nim veto. Jego zdaniem Parul będzie zmuszona do nominacji Yuu i wtedy on, Cornel, Rita i Sebastian przetrwają eksmisję. Diamond odpowiada mężczyźnie, że na bloku znalazło się kilka jej przyjaciół i jeśli wygra veto to będzie miała problem, ale mówi, że Jarvis zagadał do niej pierwszy, więc to jego uratuje. Ma nadzieję, że Yuu w tym wypadku faktycznie by odpadł, bo będzie smutna jeśli przytrafiłoby się to Cornelowi lub Ricie. 100px Każdy ode mnie czegoś oczekuje! Pomyślałam, że uratowanie Jarvisa to byłby dobry ruch, bo wtedy byłby wdzięczny mi i Aaronowi, a jeśli go nie uratuję to może być na mnie zły i wygadać wszystkim o naszym trójkącie. Nie chcę, żeby moja reputacja w tym domu została zszargana przez jedną akcję w napływie chwili. Nie wszyscy mają takie nowoczesne podejście do życia jak ja i mogą pomyśleć, że po prostu się puszczam i manipuluję tymi facetami, a ja po prostu kocham kochać ludzi. 100px Diamond przypomina mi moją mamę. Jest niezależną, silną kobietą. Niedawno co skończyłem 20 lat, a więc Diamond mogłaby być moją matką. Jeśli Diamond wygra veto i zdecyduje się użyć na nim veto, to można później przekonać Parul, żeby nominowała Yuu, a wtedy cała ich czwórka będzie bezpieczna. Jego zdaniem widzowie pewnie nie przepadają za Yuu, bo zachowuje się jak prostak. Nie ma pojęcia, jakim cudem on się w ogóle dostał do domu Wielkiego Brata. Mężczyzna mówi Diamond, że będzie jej do końca wierny i lojalny. Czuje się zdradzony przez Parul oraz jej sojuszników, ponieważ myślał, że może im ufać. Mężczyzna przytulił się do niej i zaczął płakać. 100px Musiałem dodać trochę dramatyzmu do mojej sytuacji. Dlatego przed rozmowę z Diamond, pokroiłem cebulę. Łatwiej mi było wejść w rolę. Diamond obejmuje Jarvisa i uspakaja go mówiąc, że będzie dobrze. Jedno z nich musi wygrać veto, a wtedy ich plan się powiedzie i odeślą Yuu do domu. Nie może uwierzyć, że inni domownicy woleli nominować Cornela zamiast Yuu, który jest wredny dla wszystkich. Rzuca sugestię, że Yuu może jest mastermindem i tak naprawdę ma sojusz z połową domu, a te jego akcje są tylko na pokaz. 100px Od początku tej gry wszyscy płaczą na moim ramieniu! Czuję się trochę jak Matka Teresa z Kalkuty. Nawet mam na drugie imię Teresa na jej cześć. Diamond Teresa Allen. Jarvis zgadza się z kobietą i pewnie Yuu manipuluje wszystkimi, dlatego trzeba się go pozbyć jak najszybciej. Mężczyzna jeszcze raz się przytulił do Diamond. Daje jej znać, że jej piersi są naprawdę wygodne i mógłby tak na jej ramieniu płakać cały dzień, ale nie ma na to czasu. Podziękował jej za rozmowę. 100px Jeżeli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, to Parul sama sobie zniszczy własny tydzień jako Głowa Domu. Krzyżyk na drogę. Plik:Salon - 1.png Plik:Salon - 2.png Salon Yuu zwołuje do salonu wszystkich mieszkańców poza Tsunami, Cornelem i Portią. Następnie wychodzi na środek i mówi że w ostatnim czasie pojawiło się sporo kontrowersji z nim i moczem w roli głównej dlatego chce wyjaśnić sytuację. Opowiada że to on został pierwszy zaatakowany w ten sposób w łazience przez Cornela oraz Tsunami, on jedynie wziął na nich odwet i specjalnie zrobił to w ogrodzie żeby nie zanieczyszczać domu. Po czym przechodzi do tego że ktoś nasikał na jego łóżko i jest pewny że była to Portia bo wcześniej mu tym groziła, dlatego od kilku dni musi spać na kanapie w salonie gdyż produkcja ssie i nie dała mu nowego łóżka. Tłumaczy iż sam z siebie nigdy nie zniżyłby się do takiego poziomu ale jako że ma już ostateczne ostrzeżenie może jedynie odgrywać się w taki sam sposób jakim sam został potraktowany i prosi o pozostałych mieszkańców, żeby nie winili go za smród moczu panujący w całym domu, gdyż on nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. 100px Dziecinne problemy. Jak masz facet problem z moczem, to zapraszam do lekarza z problemami układu moczowego, a nie będzie się nam zwierzał z tego tytułu. 100px Ale ten koleś jest żałosny. Mieć problemy z trzymaniem moczu w jego wieku? 100px Podejrzane, że ja też zapomniałam, że było to łóżko Yuu... I tak prawie nikt się tym nie przejął! Ktoś zaczyna naśladować Yuu, jak można zniżyć się tak nisko? Nie mówię, że sobie nie zasłużył jednak ja się popłakałam przez to przy wymiotowaniu. KTOŚ MUSI ZA TO ZAPŁACIĆ. Najpierw śledztwo w sprawie deski klozetowej, a teraz w sprawie śledzia w moczu. Czy ludzie mogą nie zachowywać się jak zwierzęta? Plik:Podwórko.png Podwórko 100px 100px 100px Nie można pozwolić na to, żeby uszło to komuś na sucho jak z deską. To znaczy myślę, że gdybym miała sprzęt detektywistyczny od razu udowodniłabym winę Ricie czy tam Sebastianowi, a że go nie mam muszę zdać się na kobiecą intuicję. Felicia postanawia dorwać Portię. Widzi ją na hamaku, kładzie się obok niej. Mówi szeptem do niej, że Yuu oskarża ją o nasikanie na jego łóżko. Sama w to nie wierzy i dodaje, że muszą koniecznie dowiedzieć się kto to zrobił zanim kłamstwo powtarzane 1000 razy stanie się prawdą. Mówi, że do takich zagrań chyba żadna kobieta nie byłaby zdolna. Podejrzewa, że to któryś z mężczyzn. Portia nie jest zaskoczona, że Yuu oskarżył ją o nasikanie na jego pościel, ale przed Felicią udaje totalnie zszokowaną. Łapie się za usta i mówi starszej koleżance, że ona nie mogłaby zrobić czegoś tak obrzydliwego oraz mówi, że chłopak teraz totalnie przegiął pałę. 100px Oczywiście że ja to zrobiłam! Nie ma takiej siły, która przekonałaby mnie abym przyznała się, że to moja sprawka! Bitch, I'm not dumb, jeśli bym to zrobiła to zmówiłby cały dom przeciwko mnie. Muszę udawać ofiarę i zrzucić całą winę na tego szprota, bo kto nie uwierzy takiej słodzince jak ja? Portia dziękuje Felicii, że jej to powiedziała. Mówi, że przede wszystkim musi odsunąć od siebie wszystkie oskarżenia, więc musi zrobić housemeeting. Dodaje, że akcje z łóżkiem zrobił pewnie sam Yuu tylko próbuje zrzucić winę na nią, bo jest od niego lepsza, silniejsza, fajniejsza, ładniejsza i chce zniszczyć jej życie. 100px Mówiłam już że jest zajebistą aktorką? Pewnie tak, ale wolę wam przypomnieć. Gdybym miała włosy albo jedną ze swoich wigs to bym je teraz odgarnęła in bitch style, więc możecie sobie wyobrazić jak to teraz robię. Felicia mówi, że trzeba zacząć śledztwo. Prosi Tsunami, Diamond i Parul do pomocy. Wyjaśnia kobietom, że mają kolejnego flejtucha w domu i muszą oczyścić ich przyjaciółkę Portię z zarzutów. Felicia po ostatniej akcji z brudnymi gaciami podejrzewa Jarvisa, w końcu miał też na pieńku z Yuu. 100px Jedyne co mnie zdziwiło w zachowaniu Portii to że nie zaczęła ‚drzeć pizdy’ jak to ona mówi i grozić, że odetnie Yuu jaja czy poszczuje go krokodylami. Dziwne, nie sądzicie? Zbyt spokojnie to przyjęła, ale nie chce mi się wierzyć, że to ona nasikała na łóżko. Portia przytula dziewczyny i dziękuje im, że wszystkie stają po jej stronie. Kobiety muszą trzymać się razem. 100px Myślę, że jesteśmy już na tyle zżyte, że powinnyśmy oficjalnie założyć sojusz! Portia mówi, że chce wiedzieć na czym stoi i chce mieć pewność, że od teraz cała ich piątka trzyma razem. Plik:Salon - 1.png Plik:Salon - 2.png Salon Portia zgromadza wszystkich do salonu, łącznie z Yuu, bo twierdzi, że prawdę powinni znać wszyscy. Mówi, że to co zrobił Yuu oskarżając ją o nasikanie na jego łóżko przechodzi ludzkie pojęcie. To on jest jedyną osobą w domu, która mogłaby posunąć się do takich czynów, nie zdziwiłby jej fakt gdyby on sam to zrobił tylko po to aby wrzucić mnie pod autobus. Kobieta dodaje, że nigdy nie groziła mu, że to zrobi. Portia wstaje na stół i zadaje do wszystkich zasadnicze pytanie; "Czy wierzycie komuś kto od dnia pierwszego uprzykrza nam wszystkim życie swoim obrzydliwym smrodem oraz komuś kto wyzywa bezbronne kobiety od kurew i pluje na nie?". Portia schodzi ze stołu i mówi, że decyzja o tym komu powinni wierzyć należy do nich samych, ale ona nie chce dłużej czekać i zamierza zrobić coś z tym aby pozbyć się tego rata z domu Wielkiego Brata. Dziewczyna idzie do diary room. 100px Wielkie Bracie, składam petycję w sprawie natychmiastowego usunięcia Yuu z domu! Od samego początku zatruwa powietrze i aurę panujące tutaj, jego obecność wpływa na wszystkich mieszkańców gorzej niż smog w Krakowie. Wspomnę również o tym, że już dawno dostał swoją ostatnią szansę, a lista jest występków z dnia na dzień coraz dłuższa. Musisz coś w końcu z tym zrobić, bo mam tego dosyć. Diamond zastanawia się skąd wie, że Yuu obwiniał Portie, skoro nie było jej przy tym. Od tego co mówi Portia bardziej ją interesuje fakt zrobienia samego housemeetingu. 100px Zrobiłam pierwszy housemeeting w tej edycji. Teraz co tydzień ktoś wchodzi na stół w salonie, zbiera wszystkich i wygłasza przemowę. Wyznaczam nowe trendy. Yuu odpowiada że groziła mu że się na nim zemści gdy stała pod apartamentem HoH a on musiał się w nim zamknąć w obawia o własne zdrowie i życie. Dodatkowo oświadcza że ta kobieta jest nie zrównoważona opowiada o tym że Portia nie zamieniła z nim ani słowa przez ponad tydzień gry a pierwsza wymiana zdań jaka się między nimi odbyła to była kłótnia w ogrodzie kiedy to został przez nią zaatakowany bez powodu. Yuu ciągnie monolog opowiadając również o tym gdzie podczas kłótni zarzuciła mu iż nazwał ją czarnym gównem, i że gdyby zrobił coś takiego to zostałby usunięty z gry gdyż był już po ostatecznym ostrzeżeniu a z resztą wielu z tutaj zebranych było świadkiem ich potyczki słownej więc sami wiedzą że ta podstępna suka kłamała, a teraz uciekła do DR bojąc się konfrontacji na argumenty. Następnie prosi Ritę żeby ona wypowiedziała się na temat zachowań Portii jako że przez pewien czas była z nią blisko i może obiektywnie ocenić jej postępowanie. Rita przyznaje mężczyźnie rację i oznajmia, że Portia zachowała się wczoraj nie jak sojuszniczka ani przyjaciółka, po tym, jak jej powiedziała, że wreszcie dopadła mnie karma, chociaż stara się być szczera ze wszystkimi i nie ukrywa swoich uczuć w stosunku do Sebastiana, a kobiety w domu ciągle atakują mężczyznę, że bije kobiety, chociaż nie dostał nawet ostrzeżenia do Wielkiego Brata. Tsunami, Felicia oraz Portia to trzy godne siebie fałszywe łajzy w domu. Rita ma wrażenie, że tylko z facetami oraz jedyną kobietą Diamond jest w stanie się porozumieć w tej rezydencji, bo reszta to jedno wielkie G. 100px Pomyliłem się co do Rity, to naprawdę ogarnięta laska, szanuje ją za to że potrafiła się wyłamać z sojuszu tych ździr. 100px Nabrałam szacunku dla Yuu za to, że ma odwagę prosto w twarz powiedzieć, co myśli o domownikach. Ja już też powinnam to zrobić dawno temu, aczkolwiek mam grubą skórę i nie dam się łatwo sprowokować ani traktować jak śmiecia. Ignoruję to na razie, bo nie wchodzą mi za skórę atakami personalnymi odnośnie mojego życia oraz mojej rodziny, ale jeżeli ktoś to zrobi, lepiej niech na mnie uważa i ucieka, póki jeszcze może. 100px Teraz mi lżej cieszę się wyjaśniłem raz na zawsze sprawy moczu. Ludzie się wreszcie nie będą do mnie przypierdalać a Portia ma teraz za swoje, wszystkie jej kłamstwa i manipulacje wyszły na jaw. 100px Kochana produkcjo, zróbcie coś z tym moczem. Mam dosyć tego smrodu, może zabrońcie ucesztnikom sikać? Ta cała sikowa afera mnie przerasta. Już mało mnie obchodzi czy to Yuu, czy Portia, a może zupełnie ktoś inny poddaje się swoim wodzom fantazji i chce zrobić na całym domu golden rain. Disgusting. Plik:HoH.png Pokój HoH 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Parul rozmawia z kobietami na temat tego co Jarvis zrobił po ogłoszeniu nominacji. Felicia mówi, że to było zniesławienie w czystej postaci..znaczy w postaci brudnej bielizny. Parul nie rozumie o co chodzi Jarvisowi, nie obchodzi ją Cornel i może sobie z nim robić co chce, łącznie z ujeżdżaniem. Diamond mówi, że zachowanie Jarvisa było całkowicie pozbawione jakiejkolwiek klasy i ludzie już z niego robią memy. Portia nie za bardzo wie co się stało, ale mówi, że Cornel to męska dziwka, która nosi brudne gacie. Tsunami dostaje wizji, w której przewiduje ciążę jednego z mężczyzn, co kobiety wspólnie komentują tym, że więcej zarobią na 500+ niż na tym programie. Felicia podejrzewa, że Jarvis wychowywał się w domu dziecka, bo jego zachowania są szczeniackie. Według niej powinna zastanowić się nad sprawą, w której dostanie zakaz zbliżania się do Cornela, bo tylko mu szkodzi. 100px Ale żeby ospermione gacie rzucać w KOBIETĘ? Nikt nie chce oglądać jego martwych plemników. Moje gadanie o szacunku na nic się nie zdało. Jak nie urywają desek to sikająna łóżka albo rzucają w innych ujebaną bielizną. To nie jest dom tylko dzicz pełna rozwydrzonych małp. Jarvis powinien się zbadać, nie zdziwiłabym się gdyby miał HIVa. Plik:Black Room - 1.png Plik:Black Room - 2.png Black Room 100px 100px 100px Aaron to taki niespodziewany amant w domu Wielkiego Brata. Niestety ma problemy psychiczne i jest bezdomny, ale nikt nie powiedział, że musze go adoptować do mojego domu. Tsunami wchodzi do Black Roomu, który jest pusty. Po chwili do pokoju wchodzi Aaron. Tsunami wita się z mężczyzną i mówi, że musi mu opowiedzieć o wizji, jaką miała. Zaciekawiony nauczyciel słucha kobiety. Tsunami opowiada Aaronowi o wizji, w której groził uczennicy, że albo postawi mu pałę, albo on jej ją wstawi do dziennika. Mówi, że nie spodziewała sie po nim, że jest takim ogierem i gdyby wiedziała o tym wcześniej to zostałaby jedną z jego studentek. 100px Nie wiem tylko co z Danem, bo owszem, podoba mi się, ale czy widzę dla siebie przyszłość z handlarzem narkotyków? Gdyby chociaż był alfonsem... a tak to nie wiem, muszę zobaczyć jak to wszystko się potoczy. Aaron zaczyna się śmiać odpowiadając, że często bywa niegrzecznym dużym chłopcem i może sprawić, że kobieta na jego widok od razu chce rozpieszczoną myszkę Plik:Kuchnia - 1.png Plik:Kuchnia - 2.png Black Room 100px 100px Parul rozmawia z Yuu w kuchni i mówi mu, że nawet nie myślała o jego nominacji. Chłopak zaskoczył ją nie nominując jej podczas jego HoH, a Azjatka jest pamiętliwa. Uczestnicy zaczynają się dogadywać. Parul zwraca Yuu uwagę, że nie obraziłaby się, gdyby więcej moczu i ryb zamiast na Tsunami poszło na Jarvisa i Cornela. Yuu odpowiada że też nie miał wcale zamiaru jej nominować, bo domyśla się że incydent z namiotem to był pomysł Cornela który jedynie wciągnął ją w swoją intrygę a poza tym zawsze była wobec niego w porządku, a co do moczu to nie widzi problemu chociaż ma szczerą nadzieję że któryś z tych osobników opuści teraz dom. 100px Yuu to mój ulubiony śmieciarz. Znam tylko jego, ale to nic nie zmienia. Nawet przestało przeszkadzać mi to, że jest rudy. Plik:Podwórko.png Podwórko 100px W tym zadaniu musimy odgadnąć ile kosztuje dany przedmiot. Nie możemy przekroczyć ceny. Osoba z największą ilością punktów wygra. 100px Wreszcie challenge dla mnie! Znam na pamięć ceny wszystkich luxury goods takze wygram to! No chyba że będę musiał wycenić mleko z Biedronki, wtedy to dupa, ja takimi przyziemnymi zakupami się nie zajmuje, mam od tego ludzi. No i dlaczego w euro?! Ja tylko w dolarach obracam, making it rain everyday woop woop!. 100px My price will be right. 100px Liczę na Diamond, żeby wygrała to zadanie, bo wtedy Yuu pójdzie na block. 100px Muszę wygrać veto. Dom mnie nienawidzi, jeżeli odpadne, a ten Sebastian damski bokser zostanie, to shame on you all. Cornel jako pierwszy zdobył punkt. 100px Oni chyba w ogóle nie piją alkoholu. Obstawili taką wódkę za 30 euro? No chyba za kieliszek tyle dostaną. Na szczescie ja sie znam na wszystkim i dokladnie wiedzialem, jaka ta wódka jest cenna. W drugiej rundzie uczestnicy musieli wycenić stare książki. Cornel zdobył drugi punkt. 100px - Mam już dwa punkty na koncie. Nie dziwię się, że zgaduje same prestiżowe rzeczy. To moje codzienne wydatki. Jak widać mieszkańcy są w szoku, ile takie rzezcy kosztują. Nie każdemu spodobał się sweter Swarovskiego za 26 tyś euro. 100px Ten sweter naprawdę kosztował tak dużo? Nawet 0,25 euro bym za niego nie dała. Jestem w szoku. Kiedyś w second handzie kupiłam podobny i w życiu bym nie pomyślała, że jest tak drogi! 100px Ale to brzydkie było. To ja już bym wolał kupić samochód. 100px 25 tysięcy za to? Ja pierdolę. Po sześciu rundach - Cornel zdobył dwa punkty, Diamond jeden punkt, Parul jeden punkt. 100px Jestem pewna, że wygram to zadanie, bo jestem zakupoholiczką i wiem ile co kosztuje. W końcu zadanie dla mnie, już mogę poczuć to veto w moich dłoniach! Veto wygrał Cornel, zdobywając trzeci punkt. 250px 100px Udało się! Wygrałem veto i jestem bezpieczny. *płacze* 100px Cornel wygrał Veto. Z nominowanych to najlepsza opcja, bo teraz nie będę musiała wskazywać zastępcy. 100px Wolałbym, gdyby Diamond wygrała veto, ale cieszę się z wygranej Cornela. Przynajmniej moja druga połówka jest bezpieczna. Plik:Podwórko.png Podwórko 100px Jarvis Sans postanowił, że kilka minut musi pomyśleć o swojej grze. Nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego został nominowany przez Parul. Możliwe, że kobieta jest po prostu zazdrosna o Cornela, ale nigdy nie zamierzał jej nominować. Jest mu naprawdę przkyro. Mężczyzna rozmyśla również o swojej drugiej połówce. Jarvis nie wie za bardzo, czy nadal ma kontynować ten romans. Chyba coś do niego czuje, ale boi się, że Cornel poczuje się zdradzony, jak wyjawi mu sekret... 100px 100px 100px 100px Felix wychodzi na ogródek. Widzi rozmawiające dziewczyny - Parul, Portię i Diamond. Mężczyzna zaczynać gratulować Parul decyzji o nominowaniu Jarvisa. Opowiada dziewczynom, że gość jest według niego podejrzany, zachowuje się jakby chciał przeruchać cały dom, wzdłuż i wszerz. 100px Uważam, że Jarvisa bardzo trudno rozczytać. Wydaje się być niebezpiecznym graczem, mam nadzieję, że to on opuści w tym tygodniu dom wielkiego brata, i skończą się wreszcie jego obrzydliwe flirty. Jarvis usłyszał ich rozmowę, ponieważ właśnie uprawiał jogę. Podchodzi do Felixa i mówi mu, żeby lepiej uważał, co mówi, bo to on mu powiedział, że chce wyrzucić Cornela i jego sojuszników. Po chwili mu powiedział, że wolał, jak nic nie mówił i nie robił. 100px Felix jest nikim w tej grze. Co on tutaj w ogóle robi? Chciałem mu pomóc, bo dostrzegłem, że jest sam, a teraz się wypiął wszystkiego. Diamond wstaje, wchodzi między facetów i krzyczy "już dość!". Ma dość napiętej atmosfery w tym domu i radzi obu panom, by się uspokoili. Ich celem miał być Yuu, który od początku wprowadzał niemiłą atmosferę w domu, a nikt nie potrafi nawet zebrać się razem i go nominować. Diamond mówi, że nie będzie wybierała między facetami, bo obydwaj są jej przyjaciółmi i stawiają ją w bardzo niekomfortowej sytuacji. Zaprasza Jarvisa do wspólnej rozmowy i opowiada jak kiedyś nienawidziła się ze swoją kuzynką Marishą i robiły wszystko, żeby uprzykrzyć swoje życie, a Marisha nasłała nawet na nią gwałciciela, jednak pogodziły się po latach, bo uznały, że w życiu nie ma czasu na takie głupie kłótnie. Mówi mężczyznom, że za niedługo sami będą się śmiali ze swoich sprzeczek. 100px W życiu trzeba umieć wybaczać. Kiedyś nienawidziłam się z moją kuzynką Marishą i podarłam jej suknię ślubną, a ona napadła na mój dom i ukradła biżuterię, ale teraz jak o tym myślimy to śmiejemy się, że kiedyś byłyśmy takie głupie. Mam nadzieję, że w przypadku Felixa i Jarvisa będzie tak samo. To fajni faceci, tylko troszkę nadpobudliwi. Jarvis odpowiada Diamond, że nie ma nic przeciwko Felixowi, ale to on opowiada jakieś głupoty i atakuje go, mówiąc, że chce przelecieć cały dom. Jego zdaniem Felix powinien się wstydzić, że nawet coś takiego powiedział. To Yuu powinien odpaść, który zachowuje się jako dziecko. Leje wszędzie swoim moczem i jeśli oni naprawdę chcą nadal z nim być w domu to są popierdoleni. Diamond radzi Felixowi i Jarvisowi, by wyjaśnili sobie wszystko oraz oczyścili swoje dusze z negatywnych emocji. Nie wie co dokładnie między nimi zaszło i nie chce brać niczyjej strony, ale będzie trzymała kciuki, że uda im się dojść do pokoju. W domu jest dużo ludzi, którzy są wredni dla wszystkich, a przez takie głupie kłótnie ich uczynki wychodzą im na sucho. 100px Diamond ma złote serce. Też bym chciała, zeby się pogodzili. Nietstey jak coś zgniło to już nie będzie jak nowe. Felix w przypływie emocji przytula się do Jarvisa i przeprasza go. Mówi mu, że pobyt w domu często wywołuje u niego nieprzewidywane emocje. Mówi Jarvisowi, że być może źle odczytał jego dwuznaczne zachowania. Felix ma nadzieję, że on i Jarvis będą w stanie żyć w zgodzie podczas pobytu w programie. 100px Muahahah, ten kmieć Jarvis myśli, że mu zaufam. Nic podobnego! Muszę się jednak teraz trochę do niego przymylić, bo wyszła niezła wtopa z tym obgadywaniem. Jeszcze chwilę poczekam, zanim zadam mu ostateczny cios. 100px Mam nadzieję, że Felix się uspokoi i nie da się sprowokować jak ja. Plik:Pink Room.png Pink Room 100px 100px Dan zaczyna mieć podejrzenia, że Yuu jest niesłusznie hejtowany przez cały dom. Nie chce mi się wierzyć, że ktoś mógłby się posunąć do takiego żałosnego czynu i podejrzewa, że cała akcja mogła być upozorowana. Po chwili ochłonięcia chłopak idzie do Yuu i pyta go, jak jest naprawdę. Yuu bez namysłu mówi że nic nie było upozorowane i wszystko co powiedziane jest prawdą a on nie chce być hejtowany za coś czego nie zrobił. Wspomina że niektóre osoby w tym domu wyrobiły sobie zbyt silną pozycję i teraz dzięki temu próbują zrzucać swoje winny na innych ale on im na to nie pozwoli. Plik:Łazienka - 1.png Plik:Łazienka - 2.png Łazienka 100px 100px 100px Jarvis ucieszył się, że to właśnie Cornel wygrał zadanie o veto. Chłopak zabrał go za rękę i zaprowadził do łazienki. Po czym zamknęli się w kibelku i zza drzwi wychodziły jęki oraz głośne trzęsienia. 100px Już sam nie jestem pewien... Czy ja zaczynam coś czuć do Cornela? Czy tylko go wykorzystuję? Podczas szybkiego seksu w łazience z udziałem Cornela i Jarvisa, Dan poprawiał obrazy na ścianie, bo były krzywo powieszone. Kiedy słyszy odgłosy, podchodzi do drzwi. Cornel i Jarvis skończyli, ale zaskoczyły ich coś innego niż dobry seks, który mieli przed chwilą. Słyszą sapania przed łazienką. Gdy otwierają drzwi, widzą Dana, z jedną ręką w majtkach. Plik:Vetociv.gif 100px Witam was wszystkich na czwartym Veto Meeting. Parul nominowała '''Jarvisa' i Sebastiana do eksmisji. Ja natomiast zostałem nominowany przez dom. Postanowiłem, że użyję veto na.... sobie. Veto Meeting zakończony! 100px Boje się o Jarvisa. Nie chce, żeby odpadł. Z kim będę spać i jednocześnie sypiać? Nie każcie mi wracać do Parul. 100px : Cornel nie potrafi zdecydować kogo chcę. Albo ja, albo Jarvis. Więc podejmę decyzję za niego...albo coś ją podejmie za mnie. Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy. Plik:Eviction-night.gif Możecie wysyłać eventy i wypowiedzi do kamer do 20:00. Jak już wiecie eksmisja się nie odbędzie i jutrzejszy segment zostanie poświęcony Parul. Za chwilę się pojawi wiadomość o zadaniu HoH. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach